Mnemosyne's Tear
by Snow Serendipity
Summary: Hakuba Saguru dreamt of her again- not twice, not thrice. As many as those repeating dreams are the times that he will go outside and distract himself with cases, even heists and some Sherlock Holmes conventions. Like a drug, for a while, it keeps him with the real world; keeping him away from thinking of his unrequited love to Akako Koizumi.


**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Magic Kaito.

**WARNING:** Out of character moments and grammatical errors.

**Chapter ****1  
****00:****08:06****.29**

Hakuba Saguru dreamt of her again- not twice, not thrice. The same thing has occurred so many times that he lost track of counting. As many as those repeating dreams are the times that he will go outside and distract himself with cases, even heists and some Sherlock Holmes conventions. Like a drug, for a while, it keeps him with the real world; keeping him away from thinking of his unrequited love to Akako Koizumi, the most beautiful being(-no leveling her as a human is a sin), correction, "goddess" he had ever seen. Her laugh may seem creepy to the others, but to him these were unknown and haunting melodies. She may be too proud of her beauty, but it does not matter. She's freer than anyone else had ever been, and no one should ever oppose her, for every thing a goddess does or whatever manner she chooses to act, will always be just and fair.

Thankfully, as far as he knows, his mad love for Akako Koizumi is unknown. Keeping his distance, not meeting her eyes, nor any conversation with her or about her are effective barriers. No should know. No one will know. There shall be no evidence nor witness.

* * *

Walking his way through the entrance of the school is like an activation switch on I-am-not-in-love-with-Akako-Koizumi-button.

"Koizumi-san!" Oh great! Just what he needs, a troops of monkeys around her goddess.

Activate: 'Ignore-and-don't-kill-those-fuc-er-monkeys button.

"Koizumi-nee-chan!~"

Nee-chan?! How dare for that human being to call her that! Hakuba angrily thought as he annoyingly look towards the monkeys around Akako Koizumi.

3 seconds later, he regretted it. His goddess glance towards his direction that made his pulse beats abnormally faster than usual, too much proof that he is alive.

Keep calm. Act normal.

"Kuroba-kun!"

And for a second, there was no pulse. It's like he dies everyday whenever her goddess gives her full attention to that damn amateur magician.

His goddess passed by him and went after Kaito Kuroba. He's gonna have an award for the best-alive-looking-zombie-ever for this.

* * *

Another day, being surrounded by foolish people admiring her perfectness. But this day would break the routine without Kuroba constantly denying that he is Kaito Kid or his denial of his love for her. Other than that, and some unnecessary things, nothing new. This whole cycle is starting to bore her to death. Makes her feel like planning for a world domination thing.

She's not complaining. She's just... feeling empty all of the sudden...or maybe, for always.

Truth be told, she knows Kaito doesn't have the same feelings. He is in love with someone else. Although, there are other ways to make him hers. Shewouldn't do it because she knows Kaito will hate her. And of all the people in all the world, he is the only person she does not want to be hated by.

She always had the idea of moving on and loving someone else. But, somehow, she can't let him go. Kaito is different- way too different from the others. And she's scared... and confused. How will she ever know what to choose between determination and acceptance?

After school, she would go straight home. Find something to amuse herself with. Create new magic spells or potions or watch someone in her crystal ball, for example, Kaito. Except for this day, she feels like talking to the ceiling.

"Maybe reading a book might help." She said to herself.

Too lazy to walk through the hallway, she looked around her room and think of any available book. After choosing a book inside her mind, she cried the title,"Secrets." A thick book started to fly its way and stopped in front of her. Suddenly, something fell on her head.

"Ouch!" Irritated, she looked for the fallen object.

She saw a little, colorful notebook with a lock. Whose is this? She questioned herself.

It was sealed by magic, but of course, she opened it with ease.

Turning the pages, she looked at the handwriting with familiarity. It was hers when she was still at grade school. Strange, she can't remember writing a diary or having a super girlish notebook.

* * *

"All of you, don't let your guard down! Tonight, we'll definitely catch Kid!" There we go again, Nakamori-keibu and his never ending promise to catch Kid. Hakuba silently complained to himself.

Kid's heist will be held in Miracle Museum wherein he is said to steal a purple gem called Mnemosyne's Tear . The place was as usual, filled with KID Task Force and KID fans.

High school detective, Hakuba Saguru, was standing outside the museum. He wasn't particularly interested to play to Kid's little game. Kid is the only one who gets all the fun and the police gets all the stress and the useless sweat. He felt his presence was required so he half-halfheartedly attended the heist.

Hakuba looked at his watch. 00:08:06.29 minutes left.

All of the sudden, there was a strong gush of wind. Not later than that, it was followed by sounds of a windows breaking.

* * *

Akako Koizumi slipped through the guards and avoided the traps. She needs to hurry before Phantom Thief Kid gets the jewel first. Why do it needs to be the Mnemosyne's Tear of all of the gems? Why now of all of the time in the world when she really needs it? She tried to hide her annoyance and focused on her goal.

Finally, she reached the room. She casted a spell to make everyone fall asleep and made some other precautions. Setting her eyes on the gem, she walked quickly towards it. She was about to pick up the jewel but someone grabbed it before her.

"KID!"

"My, my, I should have prepared tea if only I knew you were coming-"

He didn't get to finish off the sentence because the moment he look at Akako, she was in front of him already, almost had the chance of stealing the gem off his hand. Luckily for him, and unluckily for Akako, he had evaded her.

He also didn't have the time to give a smirk for Akako is not yet finished with him. She controlled one of the policemen similar as to one who plays with a puppet. At first, the poor sleeping man was moving similar to a zombie/mummy/drunk-sleepwalker, Kaito thought of laughing out loud, but again, he didn't have the chance. He saw how the funny-looking sleeping man's movements progressed to more like how ninjas move.

This is terrible, Akako is damn serious.

He is able to keep up with sleeping man's attempts, but it can't last for sure. He can't use a sleeping bomb to a sleeping man. Cards, obviously, can't stop him. Punching or hitting him in the lower area isn't useful. The poor man doesn't feel or react to a thing(maybe later when he is awake). He tried to throw a smoke bomb for a chance to escape but Akako had prevented it from exploding with her magic.

This is really terrible. He laughed inside.

When he was cornered, the sleeping man accidently stepped into a trap. And yeah, he fell on a hidden hole. Akako was more shocked than Kid was and she is unable to able summon him back.

Kaito was surprised. He was saved by Nakamori-keibu's trap.

"What the- UGHH!" Akako screamed out of frustration.

"Come on, Akako-chan. Give up already. You can't win against me, with Lady Luck on my side," Kaito bragged.

Akako close her eyes and calmed herself. Inhaled. Exhaled.

"Let's see if your Lady Luck runs out screaming with this."

Kaito's eyes widened as he witness how the remaining sleeping policemen stood up. It's like in the movies, he thought, the one with a hoard of zombies rising from the graves. Difference is, they definitely did not rise from death but from sleep. They're alive (of course) and more importantly, they're not gonna run after you and attack you like in apocalypse movies.

But before they could catch him, he threw the gem in the air. He thought he could avoid being flattened by them by distracting all the policemen into catching the gem instead of him. He could take the gem from them later. But he miscalculated. Unfortunately, before he threw the gem, he was hit by a policeman first, that's why, the gem have been directed out into the window.

All of the policemen ignored the gem and attacked him all at once. And Akako- she was the only one after the gem. Slowly, he saw how Akako barged in the window just to reach for the falling jewel.

That was the moment he realized how desperate she was.

Kid tried to step up but he can't. All the policemen trapped him. He noticed that they were not sleep-moving anymore.

Questions flashed through his mind. Why did Akako stop controlling them? Is it the reason why she is the one getting the gem? Did she used up all her power? If he's right, she can't prevent herself from crashing to the ground now.

* * *

She's never been this reckless before. She thought.

Extending her arms, she finally caught the gem. Holding it near her heart, she closed her eyes, preparing herself.

Seconds later, she should have fallen to the ground. But it looks like she didn't. Instead of pain, she feels like floating. She used up all her power earlier. There no way- Wait, she might have died. Finding it confusing, she opened her eyes.

First, she saw light. Next, it was a glittering brown eyes looking straight at her. Then, a brown-blonde hair softly swaying by the wind. And lastly, pink flushes from the cheeks of this beautiful face.

Finally realizing it, she was held securely in the arms of this gorgeous man.

Kid suddenly felt romance as it took over oxygen. He looked below from the broken window sill.

"Lovely, indeed... But this is MY show, nobody steals my spotlight." He smirked and dropped a bomb.

"Here's a special present."

* * *

Seeing a goddess falling from the sky is a like dream. Running towards her and carefully catching her in his arms is a beautiful illusion- too good to be true. These may all seem unbelievable, but what is happening now is definitely reality.

And it was a long stare. Akako Koizumi, his goddess, is starring at him. He's melting inside. In addition to that, he lost his ability to speak. He wished that someone or something will distract his goddess.

Unfortunately, his wish was granted by none other than Kaitou Kid.

A pink grenade had fallen into Akako's hands. Instinctively, he stole it from her, drop Akako to the ground (he'll apologize later) and threw the bomb in the air.

Bad luck, the bomb exploded right in front of his face and a pink smoke filled in the place.

Moments later, once was brown-blonde hair turned to pink.

* * *

His eyes feel hot. Plus, he can't see properly. Everything is blurry. He decided to shut his eyes and listened to everything around him.

_Wow. This is the most perfect time to be a temporary blind person._

He heard coughs, footsteps running, and Nakamori-keibu shouting, "It's Kid! Get him!"

Seconds later…

"Hey, are you alright?" He flinched to the voice of his goddess in front of him.

"Ugh.." He didn't know exactly what to reply.

Should he say: _Yes, now that you're near me._

Or

_No, because I can't see your perfect and beautiful face._

"Your eyes hurt didn't they?" she asked him again.

For the second time, he wasn't able to answer because someone knocked into him (maybe, an officer running to catch Kid), making him bumped into another.

_Did my lips hit something? (or someone?)_

"T-there's a lot of commotion for you to stay here," he overlooked the way she stuttered, which is uncommon for her when he suddenly felt she held his hand. "I'll take you somewhere safe, I guess,"

_Hakuba Saguru, say something, you imbecile! Your goddess made her way to help you. And you'll act like its nothing?! Damn it._

_Hey, do think it's that easy? What should I say? I love you but I know you're in love with someone else._ _Get the logic! _

He is currently debating with himself when he heard from a distance, the voice of his housekeeper, "Young Master!"

Akako let go of his hand the moment his housekeeper came near them. And for that, he is deciding if he's going to punish or fire him later.

"I think you'll be fine now.. I need to go," he heard her walk away.

_Damn, I didn't get the chance to say-_

"Thank you." He heard Akako a little not too far from him.

He regretted not being able to see her face saying thanks to him. But he can imagine or feel that his goddess was smiling.

* * *

**Yo!~**

**This is my first ever (written and posted) fanfic. I love making stories but I'm too lazy to post them. That's why, it took me great efforts to post this one. I even ask someone to name the story. Yeah, I suck.**

**You-know-who you-are, thanks a lot, you rule!**

**Hope you all enjoyed reading this trashy and full of OOC-ness story. I'll do best again in the next chapters. ;)****  
**

**P.S. HAPPY HAPPY BIRTHDAY HAKUBA SAGURU! . **

**-Snow**


End file.
